What if Spike went to Sunnydale High? (revised)
by Kaija
Summary: This is just a story about what might have happened if Spike wasn't introduced as a "bad guy" right away, but introduced as a highschool student. I revised this story because it was my first story and had horrible form. Hopefully someone will read it now.


"Wake up wake up wake up wake up!" Joyce yelled to Buffy as she shook her daughter.   
  
"Whaaaa?" Buffy was always a little groggy when she woke up.   
  
"Time for school, get up" Joyce said.   
  
She had just woken up and she was already in a bad mood. Great, she thought. It's 7:15 and she has 15 minutes to get ready for school. She changed from her pj's into a black sleevless shirt, a pair of capri's, and her favorite black sandals. Killer outfit, she thought, and i know just the thing to top it all off. She reached into her jewelery box and pulled out the cross necklace that Giles had given her. She had been having some strange dreams lately. Not dreams, nightmares. The ones she could remeber were horrible. She was always being chased by this nameless faceless person. It wasn't a specific person either. It wasn't a girl or a guy, just a person. Buffy shuddered at the very thought of the person that had been haunting her in her dreams. Time for school, she thought grimly.   
  
When she arrived at school her friends were all waiting for her outside. Willow, Oz, and Xander were all standing huddled by the doors, trying to escape the cold.   
  
"How did it get this cold in Sunnydale California? What kind of cold front is this! It's the cold front from hell, except, ya know, cold" Xander exclaimed as Buffy walked up twards them.   
  
Buffy laughed "Because it's Sunnydale! It's the hellmouth! If that doesn't suck enough, there has to be something just as bad to back it up!".   
  
They headed into the school together and went to their lockers. When Buffy got to her locker, there was a red envelope taped to her locker. Who is this from? Angel?, Buffy thought, he's never left me anything at school before and he hasn't really been around lately. Does he even care anymore? she thought, he never comes to the Bronze or goes patrolling with me anymore. Oh well, she thought, maybe he just doesn't want to be around me. Things were a little weird last time we talked, she thought. She pulled the envelope off of her locker and shoved it in her bag. She got her books and headed off to first period. THis was turning out to be a good day after all. Everything was going her way. So why did she feel like something was missing?  
  
"Alright, everybody, can you please turn your books to page 45, while I run outside a moment?" droned the Geography teacher.   
  
BUffy exchanged glances with Willow and Xander. No teacher in ther room? ALRIGHT!!  
  
Five minutes into a loud conversation, Ms.Green came in, gripping the shoulder of a tall, well-built boy, with the blondest hair Buffy had ever seen. His hair was so blonde, is was practically white, and he had eyes the color of the ocean. He had this strange ring on. It was made apparently of gold and it had a large Redish colored Gem on it. His smirk seemed to say that he had some kind of secret. Buffy was immediately studying this boy's face.  
  
"Class, I would like to introduce you to our new student. His name is William. Why don't you tell the class about yourself."   
  
"Okay" He replied,"I'm 15 years old. I just moved here from London and..."   
  
I can tell, BUffy thought, I looove his accent!   
  
"...but this is my first visit to America."   
  
"Very nice, William, why don't you take that empty seat next to Buffy" the teacher said as she pointed to the desk next to Buffy. Cordelia's glares seemed to say "just for today, tomorrow he'll be all over me".   
  
****************  
  
"Hey" William said as he walked up to Buffy's table at lunch,"do you mind if I sit with you guys?" looking mostly at Buffy.   
  
"Sure." she said, even though Xander's looks seemed to say "no".   
  
"So.. How has your first day been?" she asked.   
  
"It's been okay" he replied,"except for some girl following me around all day."   
  
"Oh Cordelia?" she asked,"She does that to all of the good looking guys. I bet she's wondering right now why you aren't all over her."   
"Yeah, I've met girls like that" he said," I'm not into the whole look at me look at me deal."  
  
Thank god, she thought.   
  
"I'm Willow, and this is Oz and Xander" Willow chimed in.   
  
"Hey everyone" William replied, "so... Cordelia does that to all of the GOOD LOOKING guys, huh?" he said to Buffy.   
  
She laughed and blushed. Just a little, but she actually blushed. "No, she lied, only the REALLY good looking guys" she said.   
  
William laughed. "Oh, you guys can call me Spike, okay?" William said,"it's sort of a nickname."   
  
This guy was so perfect, but for some reason Buffy had a bad feeling about him.   
  
"Hey" Buffy said,"Why don't you meet us at the Bronze tonight. It's the local club. Everyone goes. It'll give you a chance to meet some new people."   
  
Spike replied,"Great I'll meet you there."   
  
**************  
  
"What am I going to wear Willow?" Buffy asked as they came into her room after school.   
  
"Why don't you wear those read leather pants and the black sleevless shirt" Willow said,"It looks great on you, and I'm sure William -er I mean Spike will like it."   
  
Buffy giggled "I hope so. Spike is a pretty weird name isn't it? How would you get a name like Spike?"  
  
"I don't know, but with a face like that, who cares what his name is!" They both laughed.  
  
Buffy suddenly remembered the envelope that was on her locker that morning. She went over and snatched it out from under her books and opened it. There was a peice of paper, like the kind you buy in a stationary. It was pink with red hearts on it. She read the letter out loud to Willow,  
  
"Roses are red, violets are blue, I know your secret, do you know mine too?"   
  
"That's creepy" Willow said,"do you think whoever wrote that knows about you being the slayer?"   
  
"I hope not. I'd better show Giles. Let's go back over to the library."   
  
"Okay" Willow replied.  
  
"Well" Giles said after reading the note,"I think you need to be especially careful these next couple of days. If someone really does know you're the slayer we need to find out who. This could put you in grave danger."   
  
"I can still go to the Bronze tonight though, right? I'm supposed to meet someone there" Buffy said.   
  
"Alright, but try to lie low."   
  
******************  
  
As Buffy and Willow walked into the Bronze and scanned the room they found Xander sitting at a table near the front. They made their way over to the table while listening to the Dingos Ate My Baby playing on stage.   
  
They're really on tonight, Buffy thought.  
  
Once they got to the table Buffy immediatly scanned the room for Spike. Not here yet, she thought. Just as she was thinking that her slayer senses told her that someone was coming up behind her. She turned around to find Spike standing there.   
  
"Hi" he said,"I was hoping when you said everyone comes here that you would be here."   
  
"Here I am."   
  
"Do you want to dance?" Spike asked.   
  
"I thought you'd never ask" Buffy answered.   
  
They made their way to the dance floor and began to dance. Their bodies were so close together it was like they were no longer themselves anymore, they were just one person. Moving as one. No matter how much Buffy liked him she couldn't stop her instincts. Her slayer senses were going beserk. There was more to this boy than she knew, and she had to find out.   
  
"YOu know what" Spike said," It's getting really hot in here, why don't we go outside and get some fresh air."   
  
"Sure" Buffy replied,"let me just tell Willow and Xander first."   
  
She left him standing there and walked back over to the table where Willow and Xander were sitting.   
  
"Ya know" Xander said,"I don't know what all you girls like about that guy. Theres something about him that's just... not right. I mean, Spike? There are a lot of ways you could get a name like that and none of them are good."   
  
"I got the feeling too, Xand" Buffy said,"We're going outside, let's just see what he's all about."   
  
"Be careful" Willow warned, even though she was pretty sure Buffy already knew to.   
  
Buffy walked back to Spike and said,"let's go!"  
  
**********  
  
Once they got into the alley there was an eerie silence. Suddenly Buffy looked over and Spike wasn't beside her anymore. She looked all around her and he was nowhere to be seen. Then about four or five vampires came out from their hiding places including Spike. She looked at the vampire's faces.   
  
"Spike, come over behind me" Buffy said,"You need to get away fromt these people."   
  
"You just don't get it do you" Spike said as his fangs emerged from his mouth,"these are MY people. I'm one of them. I was the one who left you the note. I'm the 'big bad'. I thought you would have figured it out by now, you being the slayer and all."   
  
"You're the one..." Buffy said.   
  
"Well to coin the popular Sunnydale phrase, duh" Spike said.   
  
She looked around at the other three vampires. The first vampire was a girl, she had long brown hair and work a blood-red dress, the second girl was blonde and she wore a 'catholic girl' type outfit and the third vampire was... Oh my god..... she thought, it's Angel.   
  
At the look on her face Angel said,"Ya I should have expected that I would lose my soul, but you were just so BAD last time I thought maybe it was just you."   
  
A tear fell from Buffy's eye.   
  
"Alright just get on with it!" Spike said,"We don't have all night!"   
Girl vamp number one pounced on Buffy. She pulled a stake from her back pocket and hurled it into the vampire's heart before she even reached Buffy.   
  
"Dru!" Spike screamed," Angel, Darla, we can get the job done."   
  
The three of them slowly approached Buffy. Darla and Spike were in the front and Angel was in the back. Suddenly Angel pulled a stake from his jacket pocket and shoved it into Darla's heart from the back and she exploded into a cloud of dust. Buffy flashed him a smile. I knew it, she thought. Now just one more left. As Spike was distracted by Darla being staked, Angel tossed her her lucky stake, mr. pointy, and she shoved it right into Spike's heart, He looked up at her and smiled. Angel and Buffy shared a worried glance.   
  
"Wow you didn't even notice the ring did you?" Spike said,"You can't kill me! This is the gem of Amara you fools! No one can kill a vampire that's wearing it, and I'm wearing it!"   
  
Angel pulled out a sword and cut Spike's hand off. "Now you're not" he said.   
  
Then Spike, With the stake still in his heart, exploded into a cloud of dust.   
  
Buffy ran the few steps to Angel and wrapped her arms around him.   
  
"I'm sorry for saying that. I had to make them beleive...I was hoping you..." he said.   
  
"I knew it was still you. I knew it" She was still holding him. She didn't think she could ever let go. 


End file.
